Day To Remember
by Shadow Angel Castiel
Summary: After the Apocalypse. Sam sad & lost after Gabriel died. Cas cant be found anywhere. Can Dean find Cas & save Sammy?
1. Chapter 1

This Fic is after the Apocalypse & when Sam is back with his soul intact. It is a Dean/Cas Sam/Gabe Fic but Castiel is nowhere to be found at the moment. O.o

Where could he be!

*Grumbles* None of the Supernatural Characters belong to me. {I wish!} It was all Kripkes idea!

* * *

><p>PROLOUGE<p>

Sam runs back through the double doors & down the hall, back to where Gabriel was fighting Lucifer. Taking the corner too quickly, Sam slides in the blood of the dead Pagan gods before coming to the doors of the big dining room. He sees Gabriel, held up by the bloodied hand of the devil & before he can pass through the doors, the Archangel gives him a small, sad smile as he uses his power to slam the doors shut.

"No!" Sam yells as he bangs on the doors.

He slides to the ground, leaning against the doors & shuts his eyes as a bright blinding blue light shines through the door & the silent scream of his lover can be heard.

* * *

><p>Chapter One – After the Apocalypse<p>

Dean throws a book at Sam as the younger brother paces in the living room at Bobby's house. Sam glares at Dean & rubs the back of his head where the book hit. Dean makes a face at him before standing up, walking into the kitchen away from the sulking sibling. _Why__oh__why__did__it__have__to__be_Gabriel _Sammy__fell__for?_Dean sighs & runs his hand through his hair as he opens the fridge. He pulls out a cold beer & leans against the counter, slowly taking a sip. Dean hears Sam grumbling in the next room & he sighs.

"Hey you Idjits, stop messing around, I think I found something." Bobby's voice sounds through the doors & Dean walks back through the doors.

"What did you find Bobby?" Dean pulls up a chair & sits, resting his chin on the back of the chair.

Sam stops pacing long enough to look at them. Bobby frowns before clearing his throat & looks back at the book open in front of him. The boys wait for him to speak.

Bobby frowns. "I found out what's been killing people this past week. A Chargnaŕaé."

The boys look at their father figure dumbfounded. Sam's the first to find his voice.

"What?" Sam shakes his head. "a Chargnaŕaé?"

Bobby nods & slams the book shut. "A creature that, I guess you could say 'gets high' off the smell of sex before eating the victims hearts. Though the victims are usually ones that are cheating."

Dean almost spits out his beer when he hears Bobby's words. He chuckles.

"Seriously? Is it like a sister or something to a siren?" Dean looks at Sam & they both shudder, remembering their encounter with the Siren.

Bobby nods. "Kind of yes. But its worse."

"So how do we find it?" Sam asks.

"& kill it." Dean adds.

Bobby rifles through some papers & frowns again. He sighs & pours himself a brandy before answering.

"We need to find the next couple its likely to hit. Or we need to lure it out ourselves."

"How are we supposed to do that Bobby?" Dean frowns, sipping his beer.

Sam snorts & shakes his head at Bobby.

"You want Dean to go find a married woman!" Sam frowns. "That's not right Bobby"

Bobby shrugs & for the second time in that hour, Dean almost spit out his beer. He frowns at Bobby & looks between him & Sam.

"Dude last time I hit on a married woman, the guy ended up with fractured ribs & needed 5 stitched on his cheek." He grins, remembering the hot redhead he met at a bar.

Sam frowns & waves his hand nonchalantly before stalking out the door. Dean & Bobby hear the back door slam & sigh. Dean looks at Bobby & stands up, placing his beer bottle down.

"Seen Cas lately?" He goes to the window & watches his brother.

Bobby gulps down some whiskey & sighs. "No," He says. "haven't seen him since he brought me back to life."

Dean sighs & winces as Sam attacks one of the wrecked cars with his fists. He looks back at Bobby & shakes his head. _Where __are __you __Cas? __We __need __you..._i _need __you..._He takes one last look at Sam & remembers his face when he ran out of the hotel, the Archangels left behind. Dean had started the car & was waiting when he saw his younger brothers face he didn't say word. He knew what had happened. Dean sighs.

"We have to find a way.. We need to... for his sake..." He turns around & walks away, head down, sadness showing in his eyes. He leaves Bobby alone to drown in his liquor, knowing exactly what Dean meant.

First FanFic! Hope you like. Criticism welcome! :D God knows I need it! Well Read & Review thanks guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Time

Walking through the bar, Dean notices that a lot of the women seemed to have their eyes on him. _This is a bad idea. bad, bad idea! _He shakes his head and sits at the bar, calling for the bar tender. Ordering a beer, he leans back and watches everyone. A tall red head walks by him, shaking her hips. Dean smirks and raises an eyebrow in appreciation but waves her on, knowing she's a 'one night stand' kind of gal. He continues canvassing the joint, catching eyes with a few, women and men. A petite brunette catches his eye and waves slightly. Dean could have sworn she was just with someone. _Here we go. _He saunters over and slips into the seat beside her. She looks at him and smiles.

"Hi! I'm Meagan." Meagan flips her hair behind her shoulders. "And you are?"

"Names Lucas," Dean says, using his alias.

Meagan raises an eyebrow and smiles. She places her hand on his leg and scoots closer. Dean smiles and takes a sip of beer.

"So. What might a fine young woman like yourself be doing here?" He turns a little more towards Meagan.

She clears her throat. "well my... friend decided he wanted to take a break off work, so here we are." Meagan sips her drink and watches him.

Dean just smiles, knowing she's a taken woman. He slips his hand over her hand on his leg and leans in close, his breath close to her ear. He almost laughs as he watches her shiver in anticipation.

"How would you like to get out of here?" He turns his head slightly, watching her. "With me of course"

Dean pulls back as she closes her eyes and nods, then looking at him with lust in her eyes. _I don't think I can do this... come on! Do this and you can get back on track! _Dean sighs inwardly as he gets up and takes her hand, leading her over the dance floor and out the door.

As they walk out the door, Meagan stumbles slightly and grabs onto his arm. Dean rolls his eyes and holds her up, walking her towards the Impala. Opening the passenger door, he places the drunken woman in the car and shut the door, walking round to the other side. _This had better work. _Dean sighs and jumps in the car and starts her up, driving down the hotel they set up. _This had better work..._


End file.
